The proposed research would investigate three different levels of interaction within the memory system retaining tonal information. The first group of proposed experiments is concerned with memory for the pitch of a tone. Such memory is subject to a set of highly specific interactive effects which vary systematically with the amount of pitch separation between the interacting elements. The proposed experiments would test predictions from a model designed to account for these interactions. The second group of experiments is concerned with the memory system which stores abstracted pitch relationships. These experiments would explore systematic interactive effects taking place within this system. The third group of experiments is concerned with memory interactions between the attributes of pitch, and other tonal attributes such as localisation and duration.